


Tied with a ribbon

by asgardiantrickster85 (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kinda? Idk everyone's a little bit ooc, Murder, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/asgardiantrickster85
Summary: Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil fight crime with their superpowers. If only it was as simple as that...Please read the tags.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is unoriginal, but forgive me because this is my first work here on ao3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is takes place further on in the story. That is all!
> 
> TW: slight physical violence?

Virgil raced through the streets, desperately hoping he wasn't too late. He was sure The Duke wasn't far behind him. "Roman!" He cried. His heart felt like a jackhammer. There it was! 455 Stirner Ave. The young man slammed himself against the door, willing it to open. He hit it again and again with energy blasts, but to no avail. "Roman! I know you're in there!" He yelled. He threw himself at the heavy steel door one last time before facing the man in green and black with a maniacal smile and a crazed look in his eyes, who, unfortunately, was dragging a morningstar behind him. Virgil summoned his dagger and sighed. Just how had he gotten himself into this mess?


	2. Ch. 1 (Magnetic Regrets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Croft wasn't always practical in his thinking.
> 
> TW: burns, brief mention of suicide attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, I know this one was early, but inconsistency is my middle name and I already had this one written. Hope you enjoy!

Logan Croft woke up in a cold sweat. He hated the nightmares. Reliving the trauma of the fire every single night took a lot out of him. He walked to the kitchen and made himself coffee. If he was already up at this unholy hour then there would be no going back now.

He looked in the bathroom mirror and splashed water on his face. The scientist then touched the burn scars on his thighs, a remnant of a time when he had let his emotions get the best of him. Young and reckless, so absorbed in his work that he had disregarded lab safety entirely. The fire that followed was just a consequence of his irrational behavior. Two lives were lost. Logan was tormented by his regrets and still felt as though he would surely drown in guilt.

Perhaps there was one good thing that came of the fire. Logan could become magnetic at will. He wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but he had a theory that he somehow fused with a piece of lab equipment.  
Despite all this, Logan actually loved his power. All his life he had despised being human. When he was four years old, he had wanted to be a robot. In middle school, everyone expected him to have romantic feelings for someone when he didn't. In his high school years, he wanted so desperately to be rid of his emotions that he attempted suicide. Luckily there was someone there to save him from himself. Someone who made him feel happy to be human. When that someone left, he had strong feelings, and he channeled all of his anger into his project of making himself robotic. This intense need to be rational caused him to act irrational and lash out. The irony of the situation was astounding.

Maybe that's why the lab caught fire. Maybe that's why he was so surprised to see someone working for a vague yet menacing government agency on his front doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Powerful backstory there. A lot to unpack in the first chapter. Comment what you thought of it!


	3. Only one place left to go from rock bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder of crows descends upon the funeral procession. Rather fitting, for the cause of death.
> 
> TW: murder, death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry that the chapter title sucks. Feel free to comment a better one if you think of something. Enjoy!

Roman dropped the bouquet of flowers on his brother's coffin before watching it lower into the grave. He still couldn't believe someone had murdered his twin. His other half. The Prince twins were almost complete opposites, one being courageous, charming, and a true gentleman, whereas the other was bold, brutally honest, and a little murder-happy.

No doubt about it, if you looked up trouble in the dictionary, you'd see the mischievous pair grinning right back at you in the photo. Any of their teachers would tell you that even from a young age, they were both extremely creative, but in very different ways. Roman would make you a collage of roses and pure, unfiltered chivalry, and Remus would would paint you a picture of innocent people dying violent, gory deaths.  
If anything, Roman was surprised that someone was able to kill his brother. Remus always had some kind of weapon on hand. However, the autopsy showed no defensive wounds, either someone had popped out of nowhere, or he had let it happen.

The surviving twin had a secret, though. One that he wished he had told Remus before he was killed. When they were about seven, Roman had climbed up the fire escape to see the pretty view from the roof, perfect for his new project. Well, two-thirds of the way up he had stumbled, and fell off of the rickety stairs that had no guardrail. He rushed towards the ground, preparing for impact, when he realized he was floating a few inches off of the ground. That was the day he found out he could fly.

Remus would've told him to fake his own death, and then break all the laws that applied to the state, just for the fun of it. But he didn't. Because Roman never told him a thing.

He swore from the day of his brother's death that he would use his power to avenge his murder, and fight criminals like the one who killed him.

A couple of days after the funeral, Roman heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find a man with sunglasses and an intimidating badge telling the grieving twin to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. I know it's been a while, but I hope you like the chapter! Constructive criticism is welcome, as always. :)


	4. Cookies of meaninglessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is happy. He's not depressed. Why would he be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: crying, mention of food, homophobia, slight mention of self harm.
> 
> I'm sorry in advance.

Patton Cook loved the city. Or at least, that's what he told himself every day. He didn't mind the upstairs neighbors stomping, or the pesky leak in the ceiling that dripped into his mouth whilst he slept. He didn't mind that his apartment rent was so high that he had to work triple shifts at the bakery. Nor did he mind the homophobic insults his boss and coworkers hurled during said triple shifts.

He didn't care that he lived alone, or that he was depressed. Wait. No. What? He wasn't depressed, that was ridiculous. He was happy-pappy Patton!

He had a long day at work. He deserved a cookie, maybe even two! Hmmm...the jar was empty. Oh well, better bake some more cookies! Not like he did that for the other 18 hours of the day.

Patton finally dropped the facade, collapsing to the floor in a fit of sobbing. If he died tomorrow, no one would know, or even care, for that matter. His life was meaningless!

He got up and brushed himself off. He then noticed he was holding a shard of...the cookie jar? Oh, it had shattered. He looked at his other arm, which was bleeding. When did that happen?

A knock at the door interrupted his newest torrent of thoughts. He quickly plastered a grin on his face. "It's open!" He said. A man with choppy, short brown hair carrying a briefcase asked Patton to come with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...


	5. Hold on what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is not really a chapter.

Ok, so, I'll try to make this quick, but I just want to say that this work just got more than 100 reads and that is absolutely crazy, because this is my first ever work, and ahhhhhh! To everyone reading this right now, thank you so very much for sticking with my probably horrible writing, and that it means a lot to me, because writing is so therapeutic, and a great way to waste time in quarantine, and now I'm rambling, sorry. Comment any ships you want to see, and I'll try to make them happen. Enjoy!


	6. Silence and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Storm has an unexpected encounter with a stranger.
> 
> TW: mentions of a panic attack, physical violence, knife, mention of food, kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm sorry that the last real chapter was kind of short, but hopefully this makes up for it. Enjoy!

Virgil put on his headphones and started listening to his music. It always helped him calm down after a panic attack. Lately it seemed like he was getting more and more of those. And ever since his ex-boyfriend moved out, no one's there to help him through them.

The Storm residence was almost silent except for the faint melody of My Chemical Romance that the headphones were blasting into Virgil's ears. He stood up shakily, walking to the kitchen to get a snack. He made himself a bowl of cereal, sitting on the counter to eat it. Wait. Did that shadow just move? No, he must be seeing things. He grabbed a kitchen knife, just in case.

After a couple minutes of intensely staring at the shadow, Virgil went back to eating his cereal on the counter. Suddenly, the shadow moved again, this time jumping to the other side of the room.

Virgil got off of the counter, gripping the kitchen knife tightly. He lunged at the shadow with a look of grim determination on his face. The shadow easily doged him. The man kept chasing it, missing every time as the shadow was much too fast. Eventually, Virgil just gave up, and the shadow made the mistake of staying still. He slammed it against the wall, pressing the knife to what he guessed was it's neck.

"Alright, alright, you got me, babes." The shadow said, finally taking form. A young man with sunglasses and very pale skin stood before Virgil, taking a long sip of the Starbucks in his hand.

"Who are you?!" Virgil hissed, pressing the knife harder into the man's neck.

"Sorry, girl, but we all got secrets." The man said, suddenly touching the hand holding the knife and concentrating. Virgil immediately fell asleep. The stranger picked the unconcious emo up and carried him outside to a black sedan with tainted windows parked in the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...cliffhangers suck, I'm sorry. Comment ships and I'll see what I can do.


	7. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Hi! As you may have noticed, I haven't updated in a while. I have major writer's block, so please comment any ideas, no matter how stupid they seem. I will add you as a co-creator for the chapter, and be forever in your debt. I love hearing feedback, and I'm super bored so anything will do. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it! Tell me if I made a spelling or grammar mistake, and I hope to be updating this every weekend, so you won't have to wait too long for more.


End file.
